Mom's Day
by Iris la Verius
Summary: "NARUTO! BANGUN! APA KAU MAU TERLAMBAT? MAU JADI APA KAU, HAH?"/"...resmi dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."/"Mau kemana kau?"/"Cincin ini untuk kekasihmu nak?"/"Terimakasih Naru."/Selamat Hari Ibu minna-san!/RnR!/NaruKushi! spesial hari ibu!/Family Genre, not incest!


**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memories : We Meet Again** _belongs to_ **AokiKou**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre_ :** Family** | **General**

_Pair_ : **Naruto U. **_and_** Kushina U.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Kushina menggedor pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya. Ia menggedor untuk ke sembilan kalinya.

"NARUTO! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU BISA TERLAMBAT!" teriakan Kushina membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah. Naruto masih tampak asyik dengan selimut dan bantal gulingnya. Kushina bersiap mengayunkan kakinya dan BRAKK! Sekali tendang a la Kushina berhasil menghancurkan pintu kamar anaknya. Naruto terbangun kaget karena suara itu.

"Ada apa Kaa_-san_?" Tanya Naruto malas.

"Ada apa katamu? Kau tak lihat jam berapa ini, hah? Ini jam delapan kurang lima menit dan kau bahkan belum mandi! Kau mau jadi apa?" Kushina mencekcoki anaknya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ia lalu bergegas turun untuk mengurusi masakannya.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan ibunya, lari terbirit ke kamar mandi. Melakukan ritual pagi secepat mungkin. Ia merutuk, kenapa ibunya tak membangunkannya lebih awal? Argghh ia terlambat!

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan untungnya yang berjaga kali ini adalah Izumo_-san_, seorang satpam yang hobi tidur hingga jam sepuluh pagi. Naruto tersenyum ceria setelah melewati pintu gerbang sekolah. Naruto dengan cepat memarkirkan sepedanya lalu berlari memasuki kelas di lantai dua.

"Sudah berapa kali Uzumaki_-san_?" Anko bertanya sarkas pada Naruto yang tampak cengengesan di depannya. Mereka berdua berada di dalam ruang BK karena ulah Naruto yang terlambat selama sebulan berturut-turut. Anko memijat keningnya.

"Kau tahu? Sudah belasan kali orang tuamu kemari dan memohon untuk tetap mempertahankanmu. Apa kau tak kasihan, hah?" Anko memulai ceramahnya. Cengiran rubah Naruto kini berubah sendu, ia sedikit menyesal karena ulahnya.

"Dan kali ini, aku sudah mengirim surat lagi pada orang tuamu. Jika kau mengulang lagi kesalahan yang sama, maka pada saat itu juga kami pihak sekolah, resmi mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kau boleh pergi." Naruto mengangguk lemah, lalu meminta izin dari Anko untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah. Perutnya sudah keroncongan sejak tadi, ia lupa membawa uang jajannya karena terlambat. Sejujurnya ia takut pulang ke rumah, sudah berkali-kali ibunya menerima surat peringatan dari sekolah. Setelah Naruto menyenderkan sepedanya di halaman. Naruto masuk ke rumah dengan berjinjit. Ia sungguh takut pada ibunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto? Ayo cepat, makan siangmu sudah menanti." Kushina memergoki Naruto yang tengah menyelinap masuk, Naruto kaget, ibunya tak marah sama sekali. Ia akhirnya mengikuti sang ibu ke meja makan.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah hingga jam sembilan malam untuk tidur. Ia lalu mengecek ponselnya, ada belasan pesan masuk. Ia mengeceknya satu persatu dan salah satunya dari sang ayah tentang.. Hari Ibu? Naruto lekas bangun dari ranjangnya, mengambil jaket dan uang yang ia simpan selama ini. Naruto memakai celana panjangnya, memakai sepatu lalu bergegas keluar rumah.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ibunya lekas bertanya pada Naruto yang sudah bersiap keluar.

"Err… membeli sesuatu?" Jawab Naruto agak ragu. Kushina hanya mendengus lalu mengijinkan anaknya keluar.

Naruto mengambil sepedanya lalu mengayuh ke arah barat. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga tempat itu belum tutup. Naruto bernafas lega, tempat itu belum tutup. Ia lalu bergegas masuk dan bertanya pada nona-nona penjaga toko.

"Maaf nona, apa nona melihat sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan permata violet di rak sana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

"Maaf tuan, kami akan segera tutup. Cincin perak? Maaf tuan, kami sudah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam, besok saja kemari ya tuan." Matsuri, name tag nona penjaga toko. Sebuah argument terjadi diantara keduanya.

Kushina menunggu kedatangan anaknya dengan cemas. Lama sekali anak itu. Ia mondar-mandir diruang tamu sendirian. Sang suami tengah bekerja di luar kota sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Walaupun Naruto begitu bandel a.k.a pembuat onar, sejujurnya ia tak pernah bisa memarahi anak itu. Rasa sayangnya pada si semata wayang begitu besar, ia bahkan rela menukarkan nyawanya jika itu diperlukan. Dering telepon mengintrupsi kegiatan Kushina, ia lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Kediaman Uzumaki di sini. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Kushina bertanya sopan –walau dalam hati ia mengutuk siapapun yang mengganggu kegiatannya menunggu Naruto.

"_Jangan terlalu formal, Kushi-chan_." Suara berat disana memanggilnya riang. Kushina menghela nafas, ternyata suaminya.

"Ada apa Minato_-kun_?" Tanya Kushina.

"_Kau belum tidur? Ah iya, selamat hari istri Kushina_." Kushina yakin kalau Minato sedang nyengir di sana.

"Hah, hari istri? Hari ibu baru benar!" sungut Kushina.

"_Bagiku, ini hari istri. Oh ya apa Naruto sudah pulang?_" Minato tiba-tiba bertanya tentang anaknya.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu ia sedang keluar?" Kushina bertanya pada Minato.

"_Begini, ia bilang padaku bahwa ia keluar ingin membeli hadiah untukmu sekalian mengambilkan hadiah yang ku kirim untukmu. Ia tak bilang padamu?_" Kushina menghela nafas sekali lagi, ayah sama anak komplotan mengerjainya.

"Tidak, ia tidak bilang apapun. Oh ya kapan kau pulang?" Kushina bertanya pada Minato kapan pria itu pulang.

"_Jika pekerjaan mengijinkan, mungkin aku pulang sehari sebelum natal. Oh Kushina, aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa lagi_." Tut. Minato menutup sambungan telepon, Kushina hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk kembali menanti kedatangan putranya.

Naruto masih beradu argument dengan Matsuri. Hingga seseorang datang …

"Ada apa Matsuri_-chan_?" Seorang nenek berusia lanjut menghentikan perdebatan keduanya.

"Ini nek, ada seorang pembeli memaksa untuk membeli sebuah cincin." Ujar Matsuri membela diri.

"Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan cincin itu…eh nenek Chiyo?" Naruto kaget melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau ingin membeli cincin?" Tanya nenek Chiyo mengabaikan tatapan kesal Matsuri.

"I-iya nek. Tapi nona-nona garang ini bersikeras akan tutup." Naruto menjelaskan pada nenek.

"Ah begitu. Memang benar kami akan tutup…" Matsuri nampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "…tapi untukmu, aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu. Matsuri ambilkan apa yang diinginkan pembeli kita." Nah kali ini Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan yang dibalas tatapan sengit Matsuri. Matsuri datang membawa sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus beludru merah.

"Ini milikmu tuan! Harganya sebelas ribu yen!" Ujar Matsuri ketus. Naruto mendelik, sebelas ribu? Sedangkan ia hanya punya delapan ribu. Naruto menghela nafas, uangnya kurang untuk membelikan cincin yang pernah dicoba ibunya itu.

"Ada apa cu?" Tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Uangku kurang nek, mungkin benar apa kata nona garang tadi. Sebaiknya aku kembali lain hari.." Naruto berujar lemas.

"Memangnya cincin itu untuk siapa? Kekasihmu?" nenek Chiyo bertanya lagi.

"Untuk ibuku nek. Ibu pernah kemari dan ia menceritakan padaku tentang cincin itu. Tapi tak bilang berapa harganya." Semakin lemas pula Naruto. Nenek Chiyo lalu mengambilkan cincin itu, lalu memberinya pada Naruto.

"Ini kau bisa membawanya pulang, dan untuk kekurangan uangnya, kau bisa bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di rumah makan milikku." Nenek Chiyo dengan baik hatinya membantu Naruto. Naruto begitu senang, ia mengangguk lalu pamit pulang.

"Kenapa nenek baik sekali padany?" Matsuri sepertinya masih dendam pada Naruto.

"Ia sudah pernah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan. Ia pemuda yang baik." Balas Nenek Chiyo.

Naruto merapatkan jaketnya. Ia sudah berada di depan rumah. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu, berharap sang ibu belum tertidur jam setengah sebelas ini.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kushina memasang wajah garang.

"Da-dari membeli se-sesuatu ya sesuatu." Naruto gagap seketika.

"Cepat masuk!" Kushina mempersilahkan anaknya masuk. Ia menyeret anaknya untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kau bersekongkol dengan ayahmu kan? Cepat jawab!" Naruto menelan ludah, ayahnya sama sekali tak bisa diajak jaga rahasia. Sebelum ia kembali dari toko perhiasan, ia singgah di kantor pos dua puluh empat jam di dekat sana.

"I-iya bu. Ma-maafkan aku. I-ini dari ayah, dan ini dariku. Selamat hari ibu, bu." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar dan sebuah kotak kecil. Kushina lalu membuka kotak yang besar –pemberian dari Minato. Disana terdapat berbagai kotak ramen instan yang tak pernah ia temu, lalu sebuah kalung bergambar ramen dan huruf K. Kushina lalu membuka yang kecil, matanya membulat –itu cincin yang pernah ia lihat di toko perhiasan sebelumnya. Ia melirik Naruto.

"Darimana kau mendapat uang sebanyak ini? Ayahmu?" Kushina memandang Naruto tajam, sekali lagi Naruto menelan ludah.

"Enak saja! Itu uang jajanku, dan aku akan bekerja paruh waktu di rumah nenek pemilik toko itu." Naruto membela diri. Bahu Kushina yang semula tegang kini rileks kembali. Ia lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Kau selalu membuat ibu khawatir Naru. Terima kasih, nak." Kushina sepertinya menangis haru. Naruto balas memeluk ibu yang telah merawatnya tujuh belas tahun lamanya itu.

"Maafkan kesalahan Naru selama ini ya bu. Naru janji akan jadi anak yang lebih rajin dan bisa membanggakan ibu." Naruto menyesali perbuatannya selama ini yang selalu saja mendatangkan masalah untuk ibunya.

"Tak apa Naru, bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf ibu sudah memaafkanmu sayang. Jangan diulangi ya." Kushina menatap anaknya yang kini mengangguk patuh.

Baru Naruto sadari, begitu besarnya kasih dan cinta sang ibu padanya. Demi Kami-sama, ia akan menjadi anak yang paling dibanggakan ibunya. Nah, teman-teman lain bagaimana? Sudahkah mengucapkan selamat hari ibu pada ibu kalian? Ucapkanlah terima kasih pada beliau yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada sehelai rambut ketika melahirkan kita.

**|Omake|**

"Wah Naruto, tumben selama seminggu ini kau begitu rajin datang. Dan hei nilai ulanganmu meningkat!" Kiba nampak terkejut melihat hal baru dalam diri sahabatnya itu. Yang dipuji hanya nyengir lebar. _Terima kasih ibu! _Teriaknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**End this story**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

1. Thanks sudah baca!

2. Spesial fict untuk Hari Ibu 22 Desember 2012

3. Tinggalkanlah sedikit review, mungkin?

4. Fict lain akan update soon ^^ *diusahakan

5. Sampai jumpa difict lainnya!


End file.
